


2:42 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to glower when Supergirl ate his chocolate cake.
Kudos: 1





	2:42 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to glower when Supergirl ate his chocolate cake and he decided to never protect her from any enemies another time.

THE END


End file.
